


Someone Else's Eyes (Paths)

by intermediacy



Series: Someone Else's Eyes [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intermediacy/pseuds/intermediacy
Summary: She's realizing that she jumped head first into something she couldn't take back; a permanent mark on the path of her life.





	

She's got a ring on her finger, a hole in her heart and a hollow heartbeat of _whatifwhatifwhatif_. He's on her mind (always on her mind, and she's glad for the umpteenth time that Edward can't read her thoughts) and she feels the knife twisting in her gut. She's all smiles and _Life is great_ when in reality she's wondering _What could have been?_ and wishing she'd taken the chance to figure it out. She's realizing, now that it's too late, that she jumped head first into something she couldn't take back; a permanent mark on the path of her life. She was stuck here (he wouldn't want her anyways, now that she was cold and hard and practically indestructible) and she wondered if maybe the finality of it all was really what scared her, brought up the second guessing. Then she remembers his face, his warm over-sized hands, the way he'd look at her and she knows this isn't as simple as that.


End file.
